Blood Omen 2 and Tomb Raider: World Begins Again
by DragonSeer
Summary: When the Vampire Lord Kain wakes from his 200 year slumber, all hell breaks loose. But what if the time-stream changes linked Nosgoth to Lara Croft's Earth?
1. Lower City In Darkness They Gather

Well, here's a little different version of my Tomb Raider/Legacy of Kain things. I'm not sure if you people will like it as much as the TR/SR series, but it's here for you to comment on. If you like it, I'll continue it, otherwise I won't. For full pleasure, if you've read the TR/SR series, pretend that never happened, okay?

*sigh* Knowing my luck, as I attracted all the Kain fans with SR series, I'll get all the Raz fans with this one. Always works that way. Here you go…

Ah yes! MAJOR MAJOR Blood Omen 2 spoilers! This is effectively a what-if situation of Blood Omen 2 with Lara along from the ride, so a lot of the dialog is taken directly from the game. So expect many spoilers!

Lara stared at the glowing medallion set upon the pedestal. Engraved on the face was a wavy bladed bastard sword with a skull hand guard. A pair of fangs rested in the skull's mouth.

"Now, my little one," she murmured, her fingers inching nearer. "I've been looking for you a long time. It's over now." She gently grabbed it and picked it up, feeling the satisfying weight of the orichalcum. She quickly tossed it over her head, feeling the cold metal settle against her skin and let it fall beneath her shirt. It was a comforting weight, and it almost immediately heated to match her body temperature perfectly. She turned away and headed toward the door which was guarded by a pair of angel statues. Or, at least, she guessed they were angels. Each angel stood with its head bent down in reverence, each holding a copy of the sword engraved on the medallion. Their hands were adorned with three long claws, two main fingers and a thumb, and where their feet poked out from under their robes, Lara could see they were cloven. The beings were strange, yet somehow beautiful and their faces were carved with sorrowful expressions. As she walked through them, the statues suddenly jolted into life, swinging their identical blades, one slamming on the ground in front of her, the other behind her. Where they hit, a blue-silver energy coursed across the ground, forming a giant circle. Along the rim runes blazed into life. The world whirled sickeningly, then rippled and settled into dark alleyways, crammed houses, refuge-strewn streets, and a black sky with an amazingly clear view of the bright stars. A strong stench of humans slapped Lara in the face and she grimaced. The architecture looked like eleventh, perhaps twelfth century Europe. Lara sighed, careful not to breathe too much of the air.

'Did I time travel again?' she demanded of herself. 'Well, I suppose I might as well go and find out.'

She cautiously made her way down the street, sticking to the shadows to avoid sticking out like a sore thumb. There were guards standing all around, each wearing full plate with intricate lines of yellow-orange to accent them. They stood looking over what had to be peasants with a cold expression. Why were they here? And where was she?

There was a sudden scream from down an alleyway near her. She moved back into the shadows and focused her gaze down it. She recognized two silhouettes; one on the ground, apparently dead, and another leaning over it.

One of the guards raced toward the alleyway, and when he got about to where Lara was standing, the yellow on his armor burst into light. He shouted, "Vampire!" as he went by. Lara was shocked a moment, but it quickly shifted to amusement. A vampire?

In the new light, she watched the kneeling silhouette, a male, stand. On his lips was blood. Lara still wasn't convinced, but decided to be open to the possibility when the male opened his mouth and hissed, exposing long fangs. He darted up into a standing position so quickly she wasn't sure he moved. He pounced over the guard and vanished into the dark, obviously trying to loose him. However, the male "vampire" didn't notice or see Lara, and so didn't loose her as he headed through the labyrinth of a city. She noticed he avoided some halls and archways that had green lights on either side. When he drew too close, a green mist appeared across it, and it seemed to block him from entry. Lara found she had no such problem, but didn't want to loose her "guide." She kept up behind him, but made sure she stayed far enough away that he wouldn't notice her. He finally came to a cleaner part of the city, vaulted over a railing to avoid another pair of green lights, and quickly made his way to a shop and entered it. Lara quickly followed, and found herself looking at a small shop that had been neatly pressed away in between two buildings. On its window were the words, "Blue Lady," with "curios" beneath it. She gently opened the door and headed inside to see it was what looked like a pawnshop. She continued in and in the back found a path that went steeply down. She cautiously crept downward and listened as voices suddenly sounded. She poked her head around the corner and saw a large room with high pillars and several people of some sort standing in what was apparently a conference. They all wore outfits typical of the dark ages, and spoke to one with a reverence. The male was the only one who didn't look human; in fact, quite the opposite. He had green skin, long, tapered ears, and yellow cat-slit eyes. Three claws similar to the angel statues adorned his hands, and he nodded as the male who Lara had followed spoke to him.

There was a slight scrape of stone behind her and she spun to see a female who was wearing close to nothing. She hissed at Lara, exposing long fangs.

"I thought I smelled human," she whispered in a feral tone. Lara quickly backed up, pulling out her pistols, as the female made a swipe at her with claws. Lara swore to herself mentally as she realized she had backed up into the main room.

"What's this?" a male voice demanded. Lara connected the voice to the male green-skinned "vampire."

"I found this little human spying," the female answered, swiping at Lara again and forcing her to back up. The male moved where Lara could see him out of the corner of her eye. She quickly glanced around and found herself surrounded by the vampires.

"Well, human?" the male who was obviously in charge inquired. "Were you sent by the Sarafan?"

"Terribly sorry to disappoint you," Lara responded, "but I can't give an affirmative or a negation, as I have absolutely no idea who these so-called 'Sarafan' are."

"She lies," her male 'guide' snarled and moved toward her with deadly accuracy, claws aimed toward her heart. She calmly lifted a pistol and fired once, and he took the bullet in the chest. He let out a surprised roar of pain and dropped to his knees, blood creeping out of the wound. She watched in surprise as the hole began to heal slowly.

"Enough of this," the green-skinned vampire growled. He extended a hand and Lara's attention turned to him. Her eyes widened as he concentrated a moment and a blade appeared in his hand. He swung it once, then met her gaze with a deadly glare and started advancing toward her. Lara brought both pistols up and unloaded two clips, and watched in horror as with inhuman speed, he swung the sword before him, deflecting the bullets.

'Definitely time to get the more powerful weaponry out,' she thought to herself. Then he lunged toward her and she was forced to back flip, trying to stay away from blade. As she flipped away again, she found she had miscalculated the room size and slammed into the wall. As her back hit solid stone, she felt the orichalcum chain slip out under her shirt and when she hit the ground, the pendant hit her chest. She glared up as the vampire advanced, and she watched as one of his eye ridges rose slightly. The sword swung round, but cut too short to hit her skin. Instead, he stopped it in front of her and brought it up, using the tip of the blade to grab the pendant and force her to stand. He grabbed it and jerked, pulling her uncomfortably close to him.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded.

"A tomb," she answered. He hissed, showing his fangs and silently pressing on her that he was loosing patience with her.

_"Where?!"_

"India," she answered around the pain of the orichalcum chain being dug into the back of her neck. He pulled away slightly.

"There is no such place."

"What are you talking about?" It was her turn to demand answers of him. "Isn't this England?"

"India?" he repeated. "England? Mortal, what _are_ you talking about? You're making no sense. This is Nosgoth."

She blinked curiously. "Now it's you who isn't making sense. What's Nosgoth?"

He looked at her like she had gone insane. "This land is Nosgoth. I would think any mortal would know that at least."

Lara sighed irritably and looked around, saying, "Apparently I didn't jump times, I jumped planets."

"Jumped planets?" the vampire inquired bemusedly.

"Yes. I'm from a place called Earth."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow and looked down at her a moment, pondering what to do with her. Then he raised his hands and her bizarre weapons rose into his hand. He indicated to the male vampire that had been shot.

"Take her to the cell and leave her there for now. I need to decide what to do with this one."

"My lord?" he responded, surprised they didn't get to kill her straight out.

"Do it."

Lara brushed herself off, but promptly glared at one of the vampires as he moved forward to take hold of her. She walked to her "guide" and waited calmly. After all, it was better to have to be locked up for a while and find out about the world than be killed. She felt a tug at her shoulders as the male green-skinned vampire walked up behind her and pulled her backpack of her back. She whirled, but stopped herself from striking out at him as the vampires around her shifted, looking for an excuse to rip her apart. She simply pointed at the male.

"That _will_ be returned to me." She turned to her guide and indicated for him to move. "Lead on."

She was taken to a small cell and quickly ushered in. The vampires walking around her had eyed her curiously as she had walked with grace and dignity to the cell. They glanced amongst themselves, noting silently how she held herself like royalty. The door was shut and locked, and the vampires quickly returned to their leader. Lara walked over and examined the locking mechanism. It was definitely old-style, and made to keep creatures with inhuman strength from breaking it. However, it wasn't designed to stop an agile lock-picker. Lara set to work, and in moments was cautiously walking up the way to get her things back. She slid around into the shadows of the main hall to see only a few of the vampires left, the leader included. There were two females, and one armor-clad male. Her things were on a pedestal on the other side of the room. She glanced around, and her eyes lighted on the tapestry hanging from the column. She grabbed it and quickly climbed to the top, and settled herself on flat stone, prepping to jump to the next column. She heard footsteps coming down the main hall from the shop, but paid them no mind, concentrating on not drawing the vampire's attentions.

"Ah yes," a new male voice stated from below, "whom but the Father of Vampires would lead the resistance? I am honored, Vorador."

"I need no false courtesy from you, Kain," the green-skinned vampire responded. "We are allies only by necessity! But, you are welcome to Sanctuary."

Lara glanced down from the column she was standing on and saw a new male, who she assumed was a vampire. He had pale white skin and long white-silver hair. She turned away and bunched her legs, then launched silently over to the next column top.

"It has not the splendor of your former castle," 'Kain' continued, "but I suppose it will have to do."

"It served, but time is short. The Sarafan's power grows by the day. Soon our every haven will be destroyed. We are facing extinction once again."

Lara glanced down from her pillar top as the white-haired vampire answered, "They thought once before they'd destroyed us, but you proved them wrong. You created a new race, something I would never do and from that race, I had my army."

"Now we are divided."

"And dying! Enrouse yourself! Make more of our kind!"

Lara propelled herself through the air onto another pillar. Two more to go.

"It takes time and energy to create a vampire," Vorador said. "I have not the strength. No, as Umah told you, we must kill the Sarafan Lord. When he is dead, their power will crumble."

Another jump. One pillar left.

"You have gone far already, Kain, and proven to be our greatest ally. We must plan our attack."

There was the sound of movement coming into the chamber. Lara glanced up before she jumped to the last pillar to see another vampire come running in, badly wounded and bleeding.

"Vorador!" the new vampire cried.

"What is it?"

"The west has befallen. Forgive me, sire. Umah has been taken."

"_Taken?!_ How?"

The scout gulped a breath before relating, "Umah was searching the main building in the industrial quarter as you asked. I stood guard outside. She whispered to me that she had found something important."

"What was it?" Vorador demanded.

"I do not know. Before she could tell me, she was discovered by Sarafan Knights. I went to help her, but there were guards everywhere. I could not reach her. I heard them say she would be brought to the Sarafan Keep for public execution."

"NO!"

Lara glanced around her stony perch. She was five feet from the pedestal with her backpack and pistols, and about twenty feet up. She grinned grimly and slowly pulled the tapestry from the dark side up to use as a rope as the vampires below became progressively more agitated.

The scout continued, "Then, the guards were upon me, and I was forced to flee. Forgive me, Vorador."

"We need her information," Kain stated calmly.

"We need to save her life, Kain."

"Yes, of course. So. I am to rescue her, _sire_?" he questioned in a slightly mocking tone.

"Our kind cannot approach the Keep. We would be instantly discovered. You have the power to disguise your presence, but the chief entrance to the Keep is far too heavily guarded. You must speak with the Bishop of Meridian."

Lara blinked down at the vampires in confusion just as Kain voiced the same objections on her mind: "A bishop allies with us?"

"The promise of immortality can be very persuasive for a bishop whose faith in an afterlife is . . . wanting." Lara nodded sagely from above in agreement and tied the tapestry around the pillar to use as a makeshift rope as Vorador continued, "The bishop knows a secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep. You will find him in the Upper City. Tell him I sent you and he will give you access to the keep."

"And if Umah is dead when I reach her?"

Vorador breathed in deeply. Lara stretched down the rope slowly and carefully began to reach for her pack.

"Then her discovery dies with her, and with it, our hope. Go now, Kain, and find the bishop. Umah's life depends on you. As do we all."

Kain turned to go, but Vorador halted him with a touch to the shoulder. Lara tightened her grip on the rope and nearly touched the pack when it suddenly leaped from the pedestal and came to rest in Vorador's outstretched claw. He handed it to Kain.

"Take this one with you. She just might prove of help."

Lara, still upside down, glared at the two vampires. Kain, in turn, glared at her.

"Do you think me so inept that I'd need a _human_ to help me, Vorador?" Kain growled.

"On the contrary. However, this one might prove interesting to you."

Lara flipped off the rope, having been spotted now, and grabbed her pistols, which were still there. She quickly slipped them into her holsters and stepped toward them carefully. Kain continued to glare at her, but an eyebrow raised.

"Well, she steps lightly enough."

"What you'd find interesting, Kain, is this." He reached out and lifted the necklace from her shirt so Kain could see the pendent. Kain's eyes narrowed.

"Where did you get this, human?"

"A tomb on my world," Lara responded with a slightly upraised lip in a silent snarl. Kain lowered his face so it was level with hers.

"I suppose I have no choice in this matter?" he inquired darkly of Vorador. "Fine." He spat the word out. "But she had better not get in my way."

"Don't kill her, Kain. I think she's of more importance to us than any of us give her credit for."

Kain and Lara glared at one another and snorted contemptuously at ever needing the help of the other. Kain grabbed her bag and turned to walk away. Lara glared daggers at his back, but reluctantly followed him. After all, in a world of vampires and knights, her only bet on her life were the weapons that rested in her bag.

Well, what do you think? Should I continue, or throw it out and work on the SR series only?


	2. Upper City A Question of Ammunition

Lara sat in a tram of sorts and looked out the window at the smoothed rock walls. Across from her sat the vampire, who was glaring at her. After a moment, he turned away and looked out the window as well.

"You might as well tell me your name, mortal."

"Lara Croft."

"And what kind of name is that?"

"An English one."

Kain sighed and snarled the answer, "I should have expected such a response."

A tense silence fell between the two, and Lara glanced out of the corner of her eye at the vampire. He was dressed in a full-out covering of gray with black, gold, and red accents. He leaned back on the seat and adjusted the gauntlets he had on over his hands, long, deadly claws breaking from the tips of his fingers. Her backpack sat next to him.

"You could return that to me, you know. I'd be on my way and out of your hair if you did."

"Hm. I don't think so, no," he retorted with a slight shake of his head. "I do not trust you, nor do I need you, but I'm going to humor my old . . . 'friend' by taking you along with me. While we're on this little journey, just stay out of my way, and let me do all the fighting. I don't need a _mortal_ to help me with that."

Lara raised an eyebrow at his little speech, but shrugged nonchalantly.

"If you wish."

The tram slowed to a stop and Kain stood in a swift, cat-like motion. Lara stood up, looking around at their surroundings. The tram came to a stop in what must have been a station, and there were two normal humans standing, apparently waiting for it. One was male, the other, an eccentrically dressed female. Kain stalked past the two, Lara taking her time to study the people and their clothing style. She caught up to Kain as he walked out into an open courtyard and was almost immediately accosted by two guards in fullplate, wielding longswords. Lara watched with a raised eyebrow of surprise as Kain slaughtered them using his claws, and catching any errant slashes with the gauntlets on either arm. Once both bodies were on the ground, he extended his arm toward them and Lara's eyes widened as blood seemed to be literally ripped from their bodies in a steady stream toward Kain's mouth. The stream abruptly ended, and he wiped his mouth across the back of his hand. Lara looked up at him.

"If we're going to be fighting men wielding swords and wearing armor, can I at least have some of my more powerful weapons out of my pack?"

"If I have to stick with the basics," he hissed, grinning maliciously, grabbing her chin with his clawed hand and letting his talons drag across her skin gently, "so do you."

He released her and turned away disgustedly, and she rubbed her chin as if trying to get something invisible he had left on her skin off. He walked down a long alley, Lara following slowly behind, very unhappy with the situation. He turned around a corner and walked down a set of stairs, and Lara caught up to walk next to him. The two glared at each other from the corner of their eyes.

At the bottom of the stairs, they found a gated tunnel and a male being waiting for them. He was dressed in long, flowing black robes, and his fingers as well had the same long claws that Kain sported. He smirked at them, and ran a hand over his bald head.

"So, the rumors speak true."

"Marcus, my old friend," Kain growled.

"A poor choice of words, Kain, we were not friends."

"Now will you sour this reunion with old grudges? Granted, we parted on poor terms."

"You tried to murder me!"

In an almost happy tone, Kain responded, "I seem to have failed." He seemed thrilled by the prospect of getting a chance to do it again.

"You feared my great powers; you knew one day they'd surpass yours. Is that why you begged me to fight at your side when you waged war on Nosgoth?"

"_Begged?_" Kain snarled. "I never begged!"

"In your arrogance, you presumed me dead," Marcus shook his head, "but I was stronger than you knew. I crawled from my haven and flew into hiding."

"That's the Marcus I remember," Kain chuckled darkly.

"When the Sarafan were victorious, I knew my destiny lay with the Sarafan Lord."

"I always knew you for a sneaky, cowardly opportunist. How unfortunately that my poor aim caused you so much suffering. This time, you will die completely, I promise you."

"No, Kain, once more you underestimate me. The Dark Gifts manifest differently in each of us. During the years of your absence, my powers have increased enormously. I now have the power to charm all living things, to subjugate their mind and make them do my bidding. You will kneel to me, Kain. The Sarafan Lord will be pleased with my new slave. Now, obey me." Marcus pulled back and pointed at Kain, looking like he was concentrating. During the conversation, Lara had hopped up onto the post that the gate's winch mechanism was on and sat down, watching the entire scene play out with a kind of detached interest. She watched as Kain winced, claws going to either side of his head, and he shook off whatever it was that Marcus had tried to do to him.

"What?!" Marcus cried. "Impossible!"

"What manner of creatures have you been practicing on? Dull mortal fools, with their minds full of commerce and dung? My mind is far too strong for your powers."

"No matter," Marcus tossed the encounter aside lightly. He turned toward Lara. "You travel with a mortal, and that will suit my purposes."

As Marcus glared at her, Lara felt a strong pressure on her mind, almost as if it was trying to take control of her. Lara, who was fiercely independent, didn't like such a feeling, and promptly pulled out a pistol and shot a single time, the bullet taking Marcus in the head.

"AGH!" The vampire fell back a step, holding a hand to his forehead. "That HURT!"

"Of course it hurt, you fool," Lara snapped back.

Marcus hissed. "My mental powers still allowed me to read your thoughts, Kain. You see the Bishop of Meridian, do you not? He has information you require."

"A clever trick," Kain snarled slightly as Marcus stood straight and removed his hand from the wound. It had already almost completely healed, but it looked like it still hurt.

"I will ensure that you never get that information. You may find the good Bishop, Kain, but when you do, he will be dead."

"Not if I reach him first," Kain retorted as Marcus concentrated a moment. There was a noise from the top of the stairs and both Lara and Kain glanced up to see two humans with little glowing lights above their heads. Marcus turned and ran down the hall and Kain turned on Lara as the mortals ran toward them.

"Why didn't you kill him?!"

"Wasn't it you who less then five minutes ago told me to let you do all the fighting?" she answered calmly. He hissed in annoyance at her and she sighed, looking at what must have been human thralls, noting they were almost up to them.

"We don't have time for this."

She jumped off the post, pulling both pistols out in a smooth move, and unloaded two clips into the bodies of the hapless thralls. Behind her, Kain quickly twisted the gate winch and headed under the gate into the tunnel. Lara raced in after him as the gate slammed shut behind her. Both vampire and human raced down the tunnel after Marcus and came out into a room with a large rotating chamber over water. Marcus stopped on the other end, concentrated a moment, and a few more thralls raced out toward the two. Lara shot down two of them, then watched as Kain headed toward the room that apparently held the rotating mechanism.

"Why don't you just swim across?" Lara demanded, intent on moving on so she could get this entire trip over with.

Kain glared at her over his shoulder as he headed into the smaller room. There was the sound of combat, then the cylindrical rotation device turned, the walkway moving around to where Lara stood. Kain jumped back to where she stood and noticed her still confused expression. He snorted.

"You really don't know, do you?"

She shook her head. "Keep in mind, I come from a world where we don't have vampires."

"So you didn't mean it as an insult." He smirked and shook his head, amused at how quickly he wanted to take everything she said as an insult. "Water burns vampires like fire does to humans."

"Ah," Lara stated in acceptance. "Why?"

She followed him down the walkway and watched as he twisted the handle, and the cylinder started to turn.

"Because water is the essence of life to humans. Without it, they can't survive. As such, to us, it is death."

Lara nodded as the walkway lined up with the one on the opposite side of the room.

"I suppose that makes sense."

"I still don't need you," Kain snarled as he shoved past her.

"I still don't want to be here," she shot back, glaring at the vampire. They quickly raced up the walkway and out into an open area with a ladder against a wall. Kain jumped up it and climbed up it with the speed of a man possessed, but as far as Lara could tell, it was his normal, almost slower than normal pace. He climbed out into a small area that had a fence around it with a gate near them. Lara jumped up just as on the other side, Marcus faced down a guard.

"You there!" Marcus called to the guard. "You are to conduct me to the Bishop's manor on the instant!"

"We were told to be on the lookout for a vampire."

"Not me, you fool. You know me. Kain. Kain is the one you seek."

"He's not going to stop and tell us his name," the guard protested.

"You're to kill him on sight!"

"Those are our orders!"

Marcus ran and slid into a coach that immediately raced off, taking him to his destination. Kain twisted the lock mechanism and raced out, quickly slaughtering a few guards. Two of them he didn't get to tear apart, however, as Lara simply picked them off with her pistols. They ran down the street and over to a large door. Lara quickly grabbed a switch and flicked it up and the door shifted and started to rise.

"Why are we racing this 'Marcus' to a bishop?"

"Because Vorador is having me go and find his creation, and only the Bishop can tell me how to get to where she's being held captive."

"Ah." Lara shook her head. "Been on a different planet for about an hour, and already I've gotten drawn into the politics of the world. How I loathe my life at times."

"I'd be happy to end it for you," Kain looked back at her, a hopeful expression on his face.

"And make your life easier? I think not."

Kain snapped his fingers and they headed past the door only to be attacked by two women, apparently thieves of some kind. Kain simply caught one by the neck and snapped it easily, throwing her into the second. He calmly headed past and Lara followed shaking her head. They walked in what looked like the space between two buildings, and it abruptly ended at a broken ladder and a large block. Kain turned to her smugly.

"All right, if you insist that you can be of some use, get up there without my help."

"Give me my backpack."

"No."

"Then let me have access to it."

He eyed her, but held out the pack. She quickly flipped it open, looked through it, and pulled a large gun about a foot and a half long and pulled out what Kain recognized as a grappling hook.

"Are you going to tell me that small piece of metal tubing is going to shoot a ten pound grappling hook?" he asked, smirking.

Lara didn't answer, slid the hook into the gun, and aimed for the balcony. She fired calmly and watched as the hook caught onto the wall. She smirked in triumph at the vampire and climbed easily up to the balcony. She unhooked the grappling hook and wrapped the rope up. Kain grabbed the block, pulled it out like it was a cardboard box, jumped on it, and caught onto the broken ladder. He pulled himself up next to her and they climbed the next ladder. At the top, they found a large glass ceiling with an open window, and a female thief watching the proceedings below. Kain killed her, feasted on her blood, and dropped down in time to kill another thief and a human. Lara carefully grabbed hold of the glass and dropped down so as not to hurt herself. Kain twisted a circular winch and a pair of glass doors opened. He walked out onto another balcony, the end of this one apparently broken by the wear and tear of time. Across the way was a large, open window. As Lara walked up behind him, Kain crouched and lunged forward, activating his jump ability. He landed on the balcony, then glanced back to see Lara standing on the other balcony, her arms crossed, a raised eyebrow. Kain swore to himself quietly, jumped back, grabbed her, and lunged back across the space. He dropped her unceremoniously, but she had been expecting as such, and caught herself, standing smoothly. Kain quietly hissed at two guards who were in the next room, quickly killed them and the two continued. They head through the labyrinth of the Upper City and finally came to the Bishop's manor. There were guards all over the place, and Kain headed up a side walkway. He quickly climbed up a ladder, only semi aware of the fact that Lara was still right behind him and keeping up admirably. At the top, she found herself in a bell tower, and one of the windows had been broken. Kain grabbed her and jumped across the way to the manor. Racing through the house, Kain intimidated a butler into telling them the Bishop had fled to the cathedral to avoid Marcus.

Kain seemed to move at a more frenzied pace, realizing that the time was drawing closer when either he or Marcus would reach the Bishop first. The street they were on took them out through a cemetery. Kain took out most of the thralls he found, but Lara would not be let out of the fun. She took to heading out in front of him to kill a few before he got there. Kain found himself wanting to insult the human, or anger her in some way, but she always kept up with him, didn't saw anything he found outright annoying, and, most surprising, was actually _helping_ him. Of course, he'd never tell HER that, but that was beside the point. He still wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible.

They finally made it through the cemetery and made it into the cathedral. She walked calmly behind Kain as he headed into the main hall where an old man stood, looking back at them as they came in.

"Greetings, old man," Kain addressed him. "I assume I address the Bishop of Meridian."

The old man made a long syllabled 'yes.'

"I seek information on gaining access to the Sarafan Keep. You are to give me passage inside. I am sent by Vorador."

There was a strange mumble from the old man, and Lara moved up next to Kain, her head cocked to the side, a confused expression on her face. Something wasn't right...

"What ails you? Speak!" Kain demanded.

"He speaks only at my command," another voice interjected. Marcus walked out toward them.

_"What?!"_

"You are too late, Kain. He's entirely in my power."

"Release him and I may spare your life."

"I hold the cards now, Kain. Surrender yourself to me and I won't kill him."

"What do I care for the life of some mortal? But the thought of killing _you_ at last entices me. Tell me, Marcus, do you truly believe you can stop me?" Kain stepped toward him menacingly.

"Stay back!" Marcus commanded. "You cannot win! The Bishop will tell you nothing while he remains under my power, and you will _never_ catch me!"

He turned and raced out of the room, and Kain immediately darted after him. Lara noticed the Bishop fall to his knees as she ran after Kain, and upon catching up with the vampire, demanded, "We'll never _catch_ him? What pathetic excuse for a gibe was that?!"

"The best the brainless fool could come up with, apparently."

The two chased the vampire through the large street they had passed through at the beginning of the excursion. Marcus raced through a door and climbed a ladder up to the roofs of the buildings. Kain and Lara followed and found him already jumping across a great span of air and through a stained glass window. Kain quickly grabbed Lara and jumped after him, chasing the vampire across rooftops. Marcus ran through a gate and over what must have been the stained glass ceiling of a chapel of some kind. When they arrived, Kain grabbed Lara and jumped after him. Marcus pulled away and looked like he was about to say something when there was an ominous cracking from their feet. Both vampires and the human looked down to see the stained glass cracking.

"Bugger," Lara stated bluntly before the glass broke. Marcus and Kain hit the ground after a near forty-foot drop. Realizing Lara would never survive such a drop, and acting on a kind of 'much smaller and helpless creature, must defend it' impulse, Kain rolled over and caught Lara before she hit the ground. He set her down as he stood, and Marcus pulled his cloak up over his head and vanished. Her pack had been dropped near her, and she quickly pulled out her Uzis for more firepower. Kain glanced around and looked at Lara.

"Get up to the second level. It's me he wants, not you."

Lara nodded once, and headed up to the stairs. Kain quickly took stock of his surroundings, then headed toward a lever that activated the bells of the chapel. The bells started ringing joyously, and from behind him, Kain heard Marcus cry out in pain. He turned to see the pain the bells caused in his sensitive ears had interrupted Marcus' spell, and he was visible. Kain took the opportunity to slash at him with his claws, feeling his natural weapons dig into the other vampire's skin. Marcus pulled back and called to his minions, who eagerly raced out and broke the ropes that held the bells down so Kain could no longer use them to his advantage. Marcus shot back at Kain, the two quickly exploded into a full-out brawl.

Abruptly, Marcus got a lucky hit in, and slammed Kain back into one of the pillars and started to vent his frustrations on his once-lord. Lara from above, realized this was a major step backwards and glanced around for a way to rectify this. She grinned maliciously and quickly moved.

"Oh Marcus," she called. The vampire's head jerked up to where she was to see she was sitting on the railing, an Uzi aimed at one of the bells, and she pulled the trigger and held it, letting the entire clip empty into the bell. The constant ringing made Marcus cry out in pain and Kain took the opportunity to beat down Marcus. Finally, Kain spun around and slammed down on Marcus, sending him sprawling across the altar. Marcus groaned, then stopped moving completely. Lara back flipped down from off the railing and landed softly, then walked up to Kain. They both looked down at Marcus' body for a long moment.

"Thank you for catching me from the fall," Lara stated plainly. Kain was silent for a moment, uncomfortable.

"Don't look too far into it, human."

"I'd never dream of it, vampire."

He promptly pulled the Uzis out of Lara's hands and dropped them into the pack, which he slung over a shoulder. He then stepped up to the altar and concentrated a moment, then his body and Marcus' began to glow with bright energy. He threw his arms up, and at the same time, a form of white energy rose from the body and raced into Kain. He held his stomach as if in pain, then stood and stretched as the power coursed through his veins.

Suddenly, there was the sound of feet as the Bishop ran into the room. Kain began speaking to him as Lara looked over the body of Marcus. Finally, the Bishop agreed to take them to the Sarafan Keep, and the three walked toward the double doors of the chapel.


	3. Sarafan Keep House of My Enemy's Art

Okay, I'm NOT DEAD! YAY! Now that I'm back from my trip, I've got much writing already going on, so if all goes well, you all can expect at least one chapter update for both Fire and Flight and Rose and Thorn in the next couple of days. Sorry about the long time I was gone. I was on vacation.

Oh, and there are new fanarts up! Go to my bio and click the link to see them!

The doorway that hid the secret tunnel slid away, revealing a huge fortress shooting up into the night sky, seeming to try to touch the moon itself. Kain stalked out into the night air, and Lara stepped out, looking up at the monstrosity before them. Suddenly, she felt Kain stiffen beside her, and when she glanced at him, he had a pale white glow about his body.

"Not without difficulty. I encountered another old friend on the way. Marcus," Kain hissed, aloud and almost like he was talking to himself. He was silent a long moment. "You may." He was quiet again. "My arguments were more convincing. … Where is the Sarafan Lord? Is he here?" He fell silent again for a much longer period of time, then a furious expression blossomed over his face. "_Run?! Hide?!_ Vorador, you do not know me!" He growled slightly, but cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something only he could hear.

Lara watched him, both eyebrows raised in high arches, effectively the same as a normal mortal yelping in surprise and worry. She hadn't known her compatriot had a habit of talking to himself . . . But then, he had mentioned the name Vorador.

Kain sighed deeply, as if letting out some of his aggression and turned to Lara, noticing her gaze.

"What?" he nearly snarled. One of Lara's eyebrows slid back down to leave only one up.

"Do you often talk to yourself?"

"I was not talking to myself, woman, I was conversing with Vorador." Seeing her looking at him expectantly, he snarled out an explanation, "I was using the Whisper, something that all vampires possess that gives them the ability to speak to others of their kind over great distances."

"Ah."

Without waiting for her to say anything, Kain lunged off the platform they were standing on and walked to a soft layer of mist. Lara walked down the steps, noting a knight who was patrolling the courtyard. Kain stopped at the edge of the mist, concentrated a moment, then his body seemed to shift into the air and water particles. If she narrowed her eyes and cocked her head slightly, she could just make out the form of Kain as he slid around the guard and pulled back an arm. He shot his arm forward, feeling his claws rend through the knight's armor and the human's ribs crack. Kain grasped the most important organ to the human, the heart, and shoved through the ribs on the other side, his hand reaching through the knight. The knight gurgled in pain before falling to his knees, dead. Lara moved over to the vampire and stared down at the body.

"Losing your nerve, human?" he sneered.

"Me?" She looked up at him, a slow smile reaching her eyes. "Never." She indicated down the courtyard. "Shall we?"

Kain stormed over the cobblestones, ignoring the mortal following amusedly after him. At the end of the courtyard they found a small room with glass windows on the end facing them, a shut and locked door, and a single human servant walking around inside. Lara brought a pistol up, aiming for the glass, when Kain caught her hand and pushed it back down. He made a quick negation with a shake of his head.

"Too loud." He glared at the servant, then let his hands drift up to his temples, concentrating. Lara watched as the servant's body suddenly jerked upward and stiffened, his eyes glazing over. The human ran over to the lever that opened the door and pulled it. She felt rather then saw Kain relax next to her, and the servant put his hands to his head as if in pain. Lara followed after the vampire as he calmly walked in, killed the human, and fed.

"How did you do that?" Lara finally inquired as Kain walked over to open the door into the Keep. A cruel smile graced his lips.

"The Dark Gift, the curse of vampirism, manifests and grows differently in all of us. When a vampire slays another and drinks the curse out of his opponent's veins, he gains a weak version of said Gift. Marcus' abilities relied on the charming and expulsion of a human's free will."

The two walked into a hall with wooded walls and a door to the right. Cool steam caressed the air in front of it. Lara walked over and stepped through it, getting a bit wet, but saw a flight of stairs that led down. She glanced back at Kain, waiting for him to follow. He shot a glare at her and indicated the mist.

"Water, remember?"

She looked up at it. "Oh, yes."

He headed down the hall, and she poked her head back out of the mist to watch him. Sure, he might have been stronger and faster than she was, but she had some decisive advantages.

Lara watched as Kain brutally ripped apart another knight and walked into a side room. Curious, she followed and watched as he picked up the knight's sword and walked to a small brown box. He concentrated a moment, then the box opened, spewing out a strange mystical purple light. The light condensed on the weapon and infused it with a strange glow. She blinked at it a long moment, then shook her head, sighing.

"Magic . . ." She headed back toward the doorway as Kain twisted the winch near them that shut off the steam. She headed down the stairs while Kain walked through the door. Abruptly, he landed in front of her silently. She blinked at him a moment in surprise, then pushed passed him while he enjoyed the look of shock on her face. Lara quickly darted down the stairs and out into a room with machines of some kind that she couldn't even begin to guess what archaic purpose it held.

"Woman, you are to leave at once," a male voice growled nearby. She turned, an eyebrow raised to see another armor-covered male, his sword in his hand already, but pointed toward the ground, as if not quite sure what to make of her.

"Sorry, love, but I can't do that."

The sword shifted and rose into a guard position as his eyes narrowed.

"You _will_ leave this place at once, peasant—"

Lara never waited to hear what he would have said. At the name of peasant, her eye had twitched and her hands were already drawing out her pistols without her commanding them to. The triggers were automatically pulled as soon as they were at a level to threaten the knight's health, and the bullets punched right through the man's armor. He screamed in pain before collapsing, the chest plate of his armor torn to shreds. She glanced back at the stairs to see Kain was leaning against the wall, watching her. With one pistol, she indicated the room.

"Well? Shall we?"

After quickly pulling a few levers and moving a glyph battery in front of the locked door, Lara grabbed the last switch and flicked it. She watched as the machinery started up with a low whirring noise and a gout of flame poured out of a break in the metal pipe that disappeared into the wall. As soon as the flames heated the metal of the battery up, the battery shuddered, then exploded in a brilliant light, taking the door off its hinges. Kain calmly stalked over the still-smoldering door and Lara walked after him, admiring the destructive handy work. The two quickly traversed down a long hallway and passed into a huge common room. Upon walking in, both human and vampire watched as a male warrior raced across the wooden floor to attack one of the female thieves. Both didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to the two that had just entered, and Lara and Kain shared a single look of annoyance at the stupidity of some mortals. Kain killed the guard as Lara headed further into the room, stopping at a door. It had one of the glyph-energy operated switches, and of course the glyph wasn't turned on. Sighing slightly, Lara followed the pipeline down toward the back of the room.

She found the glyph, but she also found a guard and a thief. As before, the male concentrated on killing the thief before paying the slightest bit of attention to Lara. Lara simply shook her head in annoyance and before he had glanced at her, she emptied a clip into the man. He sank to the ground with a low groan before lying still. She lightly jumped over the body and flicked the switch, then turned to watch the green energy curl languidly down the pipeline. Kain fed on the last two bodies and watched in frustration as the human walked past him toward the door. Just how long was she going to stay _alive?_

The two walked through the doorway and headed down the hall in silence. Lara let Kain handle the next knight they found and headed into the next room. Her eyes widened slightly in appreciation. The next room wasn't so much of a room; it was more of a huge chamber. There were three ledges on each of the walls aside from the one where the door she had just come out of was nestled, and next to each ledge was a waterfall pouring into a large pool that looked slightly deeper than a wading pool. If anything, it looked more like a swimming pool. At the other end of the water was a tube fully submerged, but large enough for a human to walk through.

'Or a vampire,' she mused, looking at Kain as he stepped out beside her, running a hand across him mouth to wipe away any excess blood. His eyes narrowed and he twisted, glaring at the human, as if blaming her for the mess they were in. Seeing that challenge and getting damn well tired of it, Lara simply stepped forward, looped her legs over the railing, and dove into the water. She paused once at the tube for a breath, then slipped under and through the tunnel. It was a short five or six meters, and she found herself in a large stone room with stairs at the opposite end. She swam to them, sloshed up the stairs and shot down a guard before he could ask anything stupid.

Kain glared at the audacity of the human as she disappeared into the water. He quickly climbed up to one of the ledges, turned a wheel, and watched as the waterfall next to the ledge stopped. The water in the pool sank a few feet, but not far enough. He quickly repeated the process with the two other ledges, and the water sank completely. He stalked through the tunnel, fully intent on beheading the impudent woman, and came upon her sitting at the top of the stairs on top of a knight's body. Five other bodies littered the ground near her, and she sat with her pistols crossed in front of her.

"Took you long enough," she stated gently, somewhere between nonchalantly and teasingly. "Collected quite a feast for you if you'd like it."

She stood as he snarled, "Were it not so necessary for my quest, I would never feed from anything you killed, woman—"

"But it is," she interrupted, "so you might as well take what use out of our time together you can."

She lightly dashed down the hall as he fed, then he caught up to her, growling inwardly.

'Infuriating woman,' he sneered to himself mentally. 'She is just begging to be destroyed, and I'm not at a position to do it.' He glared down at the end of her braided hair as she disappeared around a corner. A malevolent smirk graced his lips.

'Fine then,' he thought to himself. 'I'm the one who's had to deal with her the longest, so I shall be the one who will kill her. For that, and that alone, _no one_ else is allowed to touch her. Only I may, as once this entire expedition is over, I will kill her.'

The two moved through a large room and went up an elevator. Outside the elevator was a small room with a hall that ended in a door. Kain pushed the door opened and stepped out into a huge antechamber, a hall going off to both sides, and a second level above. Both moved into a large room. At the end of the chamber, over a locked door, was a wall-sized mural of a strange being armored from head to toe striking out at an image of Kain himself. The vampire lord was falling backwards off the cliff, a sword that looked like the duplicate image from Lara's medallion falling from his hand. Kain growled softly and stalked up to it, Lara right behind him and silently studying it. Kain hissed quietly up at it.

"I must commend him on his art choice," Lara stated simply from where she stood. Kain's head whipped around so he could stare at her in a mix of a glare and a look of incredulity.

"It looks like it was done with eggshell pastel, no small feat to get as a medium," she continued and Kain's look narrowed into a deadly glare. She kept speaking, acting oblivious to her compatriot's anger, though she knew it was there, "I even applaud the topic matter. It's masterfully done. I simply _must_ get a copy of this put in my main hall."

"Would you shut-up about the art?" Kain's tone ripped out of the lower part of his throat, and Lara knew she had pushed almost too far. She nodded simply and turned away, a small smirk showing when she knew he wouldn't see it. He stalked passed her roughly and quickly headed down one of the halls and stopped abruptly at a ward gate. There was a feminine giggle and his head snapped sharply to the right, seeing a woman standing behind a barred door. 

"Greetings, vampire," she thrummed amusedly.

"You have mistaken me, madam, for some . . . thing I am not."

"Don't waste my time. I know what you are. I work for the Cabal. Now, listen carefully."

"Speak then, madam," the vampire sighed.

"The woman you seek is held in one of the upper towers."

"Very good. How do I get to her?"

"Not so fast," the woman admonished. Lara walked up to Kain as the woman continued, "You will need to pass this ward gate, and you will need me to open it for you."

"Then do so at once," Kain stated, his tone indicating his impatience was growing.

"In due time. First, there is another task which must be completed."

"What task?" Kain snarled. Lara studied that vampire out of the corner of her eyes. She could see the tension quivering across his muscles, and she knew he was barely restraining the urge to smash through the gate and kill the woman.

"A noble of some importance is visiting the Keep at this moment. He must be killed."

"So that you may open the ward gate?" Kain retorted. "Do you think me a fool? _Open it!_"

"He must be killed, I tell you. He is a traitor. He has done immeasurable harm to the Cabal, I swear it."

"Do I look like a common assassin?" he demanded.

"The ward gate will not be opened until that man is dead, I promise you."

It looked like she would have said something more, but Kain simply turned away and looked down at Lara silently. A slight smirk ran across her lips as she slipped a pistol out of its sheath and pointed it at the woman.

"We don't have time for this," Lara stated simply in her practical fashion. The gun let out a muffled explosion and as the woman fell to the ground, Lara slid her arm through the bars and flipped the ward gate off. Kain drained the woman of her blood and pushed passed Lara.

"Perhaps you might be of some use after all, woman."

Lara sneered silently to herself, but followed the vampire. As they rounded a corner, a heavily armored guard ran toward them, apparently attracted by the sound of the gunshot. Lara stepped back once.

"I'll leave this one just for you."

"Your generosity is staggering," he snarled. He quickly killed the guard and they continued on.

After a time, they found themselves in a small room with a servant. He blinked at them and cordially told them it was best if they returned downstairs as there was apparently a vampire on the loose. Kain simply snapped his neck and fed while Lara looked on curiously.

"How can they not see you as a vampire?" she inquired when he dropped back down after pulling a lever to open a gate. She followed him through.

"I have the innate ability to put up an illusion around my form, and normal mortals react to it as they wish. It works on most lowly mortals, but the more well-trained humans, such as the guards, can see through it if they know what to look for."

"Why do I not see that illusion, then?"

"I would surmise," he sighed as he opened another lever to the roof, "that either you are too aware and too in touch with the supernatural world, or else that curious medallion of yours keeps your eyes unclouded."

Both walked out into the crisp night air and made short work of the three solitary guards patrolling the courtyard. Kain twisted a glyph wheel to move the ward gate away from the main pair of double doors so he could get into the tower. He moved around toward the doors and Lara noted how though he had always moved fast, this close to his goal, he moved with a liquid, quicksilver speed she hadn't thought possible. She followed him into the tower beyond and saw at the back of the room a large cage with a roughly human-looking woman wearing purple that was chained up, her arms locked in shackles that were held up so she couldn't free herself. As if sensing them, the female vampire blinked and looked up.

"Kain," she breathed. "I thought no one would dare attempt to rescue me. You are either brave or foolish."

"You will find me relentless," he answered, walking up toward her. A ward gate burst into life at the top of the stairs and he hissed, wincing away from it slightly.

"There must be a glyph nearby that powers that ward. Find it, and shut it down."

"What was it you learned in the Industrial Quarter? Tell me, in case I cannot free you."

Lara walked up next to Kain, and the vampiress spared her a glance before looking back at Kain again.

"Tell you know, before I am free? What would you do in my position, Kain?"

"I would offer my rescuer a token of trust," he responded smoothly. Lara looked up at him and never missing a bit, shot in, "Bullshit."

Umah turned to regard Lara closely as she stated, "It seems your human concubine understands your persona and is not completely useless."

Lara's eye twitched as she glared at the female vampire, and her hands slid down to her pistols. Lara pulled one out and pulled the hammer back, then pointed it at Umah.

"I don't care if we're hear to save her. I'm going to kill her myself."

"You will not," Kain reprimanded. Lara glared up at him and he returned the glare.

As the two glared at each other, Umah added, "Besides, that information is for Vorador only."

"Haven't I earned your confidence yet?" Kain demanded, breaking the glare with Lara.

"You have not rescued me yet."

"Very well," he snarled, turning. "I will return shortly."

Lara followed him down, a silent snarl on her features. Kain shot her a glare as he walked to one of the statues and pulled it away. There was a sharp click and part of the wall slid down, revealing a secret entrance.

"Woman, if I ever have children of my own, I pray they never meet you." Kain stormed out the door and over to the other side of the tower to turn the ward gate back onto the main door again.

"If _you_ ever have children, I will weep for your world," Lara shot back. "And what woman would ever bring forth such monstrosities as your children?"

"A woman of strong independence, but who knew where she stood in the world, a woman who didn't need constant humbling." He gave her a steely glare, indicating _some_ women he knew could definitely use such a lesson. Lara ignored it and he continued on, "A woman who would be a perfect queen and mate, such as Umah." He waved back toward the tower. "_She_ possesses all the qualifications in a queen I would want. She is not an upstart of a mortal who thinks she's better than everyone else."

Kain moved the direction of the ward gate energy and the two walked back toward the double doors that were now covered in translucent green energy as Kain drew closer to them.

"Then by all means," Lara stated with a sardonic smile, "let us go save the woman you are trying to mate with." She stayed still until he lashed out at her, and she dropped back into the ward gate, away from his reach. He cursed her before moving around to the other side of the tower. As soon as he hopped back in, Lara stepped back out into the courtyard. She stepped away, chuckling, then the sound of metal clanking drew her attention around. Standing in front of her was a seven-foot tall humanoid male wearing golden armor, holding the sword depicted in the mural. Green flames crawled around his head as he leaned toward her and glared at her. Lara's eyes widened.

Inside, Kain had opened the gate to the cage and helped Umah down.

"You're hurt," he stated, an edge of concern almost visible in his voice.

"It's nothing," she responded. "We must get to the roof. Once I am outside these ensorcelled walls, I can use a spell to transport us back to Sanctuary."

Kain carefully took hold of her hand and led her out, glancing around to make sure it was clear. Umah leaned around and gasped, "No!" seeing the monstrosity that Lara was currently dodging away from. At the sight of Kain, the being who could be none other than the Sarafan Lord turned his complete attention to the male vampire.

"At last!" Kain hissed.

"What living soul disturbs my lair? What creature dares shed the blood of my servants?" He peered closely at Kain and demanded, "What is this?"

"You know me," Kain snarled back.

"No, you were utterly destroyed so easily, your name was drowned in the backwaters of passing time. All your plans were set alight and seared to smoke and ashes."

"Let those words be your epitaph!"

"You dare dream of killing me?! That fancy was quenched in blood long ago when I defeated you. And yet, you learned nothing. Such a pathetic creature. Dare you to challenge me again?!"

"Die, fiend!" Kain snarled as he lunged forward. The Sarafan Lord smirked cruelly and let out a blast of telekinetic energy from the Soul Reaver, slamming the vampire back. Umah leaned over him.

"No, Kain!"

Seeing the creature advance on the two vampires, Lara decided she was going to take her compatriots' side and pulled out both pistols. The hammers clicked back, and on hearing the noise, the Sarafan Lord turned.

"You forgot the most important rule of combat: _never_ turn your back on the enemy!"

Lara pulled the triggers and held, letting the bullets punch into the armor. The Sarafan Lord cursed and swung around at her. She dodged once, but was caught on the side with the second swing, not expecting the speed with which he attacked. She slammed back against the same wall Kain had hit and the male vampire scooped her up to keep her from hurting herself further.

"Your death is fated at my hands," the Sarafan Lord continued as if he had never been interrupted. "How many times must I teach you that lesson?"

Umah held Kain back from trying to rise to rend his enemy to pieces.

"He is too strong for you, Kain. With the Soul Reaver, he can kill us both. We must flee, and fight him when we are stronger."

"No! Release me! That demon of filth is mine!"

"I am your fate, Kain," the Sarafan Lord stated, striding closer. "Now and forever. You will come to me for yours."

As the Sarafan Lord swung the blade down, Umah activated her teleportation spell, and it swirled around them. The energy cleared to show them standing in the darkness of Sanctuary again. Umah fell back and Kain caught her, turned, and set her down gently.

"Umah!" Vorador cried softly. "Alive and safe! Kain, you have all our thanks."

"I can follow orders when it suits me." Lara resisted the urge to make a comment. "We met the Sarafan Lord."

"He showed himself?"

"He is . . . a touch more powerful than I expected. And he has the _Soul Reaver_. Strange that you did not tell me of this at the first."

"You are not ready to fight the Sarafan Lord," Vorador snorted. "I told you that."

"It was only by good fortune that we escaped," Umah spoke up suddenly, sitting up slowly. "Vorador, I must speak with you."

"You have information for us, I know. You may speak."

"I was in the heart of the main factory in the Industrial Quarter. Before the guards discovered me, I had found a huge central chamber. It housed some kind of magic portal. This portal looked into a place the likes of which I had never seen before. And this portal was held open by a single source of magic, a stone, set on a pedestal. Vorador, I believe it was the Nexus Stone."

"The Nexus Stone?" Vorador breathed. "Of course."

"What is this thing?" Kain demanded. "Explain."

"The Nexus Stone is an item of great power. It can bend time and space to create doorways to any location within Nosgoth. I know not why the Sarafan Lord would be using it within the Industrial Quarter, but we could put it to great use."

"And what use is that?" Kain inquired.

"One who wears the stone cannot be harmed by the Soul Reaver."

"And is this but a legend, to be proved false at the fatal moment?"

"Oh no," Vorador shook his head. "No legend at all. It has been proven. The Sarafan Lord wore the stone when he defeated you two hundred years ago."

_"WHAT?!"_

"How else could he have resisted the power of the Soul Reaver?" Umah added in. "You were unable to use the sword's power, and without it, he was able to defeat you."

"Then I shall take the stone, and use it to kill him," Kain murmured to himself, "but know this: when I recover it, I also claim ownership of it. I trust that is understood."

"So be it," Vorador responded. "You must use the subway to reach the Industrial Quarter which lies in the northeastern part of the city. Find your way passed the gate that blocks the townspeople from entering. But perhaps we may leave that to your invention. Umah."

"Once in the quarter, look for the main factory complex," Umah commented. "It is there that the stone is held."

"I will return with the Nexus Stone, and the Sarafan Lord's head!" Kain snarled. Lara just shook her head silently to herself and rolled her eyes.

'Here we go again. And he says _I_ need to be put in my place . . .'


	4. Industrial Quarter Nexus Stone

(Author's Note: Okay, for you fans of the SR/TR series out there: as I have been working on that series for nearly 2 years now, I am going to take about a month or two long hiatus from it. This will keep me from getting utterly sick of the characters and will allow me to recharge. It is by no means dead, and I still have plenty of ideas, but I want to take some time and focus on updating this story, the Shay'Telnira story, and a few other ideas I've had running around in my head for a while. So many thanks for your understanding and know it WILL be back. ^^)

The cold night air caressed across her skin as Lara leaned around one of the boxes that seemed almost strategically placed to allow someone to sneak toward the workers' commons without being noticed. The vampire beside her radiated tense energy as both watched a pair of guards meander slowly through the open courtyard. As the two guards walked passed, Kain quickly stood and darted to the next box ahead. Lara rolled her eyes and swore silently to herself at the vampire's impatient move as the guards, who had caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of their eyes, turned toward the box and drew their blades. She quickly pulled herself up onto the boxes and as the vampire rapidly moved toward the door and the guards passed underneath her, she jumped to the next box, landing silently. With a quick check on the progress of the guards, she hopped off the box and caught up the vampire as he entered the workers' commons. She shut the door swiftly and glared up at the vampire. He chose to ignore her as he headed into the building.

A bared door blocking their path suddenly impeded their progress. Next to it was a switch that wasn't activated. Kain snarled in annoyance and Lara sighed.

"Bugger."

"Wait here, woman," Kain stated as he turned to head back the way they came.

"Wait here?" she repeated. "What do you think I am? The perfectly docile housewife who will allow the big, strong man to do everything on his own?" Lara crossed her arms over her chest in irritation.

Kain snorted once, shooting a look at her over his shoulder.

"On the contrary, if you stay here, it means _you_ can go in ahead of me and find out what lies ahead."

She eyed the vampire. "Are you subtly insulting me? I never thought you capable of such deceptions."

"Subtle? Whoever said I was being subtle in my insults?" he queried, a look of amusement across his face. He shook his head and stalked down the hall, heading away from her. Lara sighed deeply and leaned against the wall. That vampire certainly got under her skin.

After a short time, the green mist that indicated an activated glyph slid down the tubing reaching the switch. Once it had charged the switch, Lara pulled the lever and headed into the hall beyond, heading up a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs, she leaned around to see the room beyond was a sort of mess hall. At the far end was another gate and a knight wielding a huge sword-axe weapon. She heard soft footsteps behind her and knew Kain had caught up. She felt him stop just behind her, looking out into the room.

"All right," Lara sighed softly, "there's only one guard and a gate behind him. If we move carefully, we can get around without attracting too much attention—"

Her sentence was cut off abruptly as Kain vaulted over her much like a large cat and dove onto the knight, his claws ripping into the mortal's skin and armor. The human peasant in the room screamed in fear and shoved passed Lara roughly to race downstairs. Lara groaned softly as Kain fed. She stormed up to him.

"You know absolutely _nothing_ about espionage, do you?"

"I know of the concept, but I also know when I'm hungry." He gave her a cruel grin. "Would you like to volunteer for dinner, or do I continue with the 'eat the enemy' approach?"

Lara stared at the vampire a moment before shoving passed him, rolling her eyes. The man just didn't _stop_. She flipped open the gate and headed up the next flight of stairs to the top of the building. Below was a huge open courtyard with a high bridge and a locked and closed door at the other end. Beside her, Kain stiffened as Vorador reached out his conscious mind in search of the younger vampire.

The vampire abruptly chuckled as Vorador inquired whether he had been followed.

"These humans never looked twice in my direction. Little do they realize their future lord walks among them. Now, tell me of this place." As Vorador related what he knew, Kain stalked down the building's walkway, looking at the peasants on the ground below and the two female guards patrolling the bridge. Once the elder vampire had concluded, Kain finalized, "Have you any further wisdom to dispense?"

After a moment longer, the vampire nodded, then dropped down silently onto the bridge, about ten feet from the back of the guard who unwisely had her back toward both human and vampire. Lara grabbed the edge of the roof and carefully lowered herself to the stone bridge below. The vampire looked at the two guards, then back at the human.

"Have fun," he stated, a cruel grin gracing his features, before he jumped off the building to glide down to the ground below. Lara's eye twitched as the guard turned to see who had spoken. She was really going to kill him one of these days.

She quickly killed both guards and glanced down to see Kain flip on the switch below so the lever for the door would power up. A few quick jumps onto sets of blocks and he had climbed back onto the bridge again. As he fed on the two guards' bodies, Lara shot him a glare before flipping the lever up and cautiously stepping in. In the room beyond were three smaller rooms, and the two that had windows out into the hall had guards. A door was located on the right side, a pipe going from it to the room on her far left. Mist flowed over the ground in great amounts. Kain grabbed her by the shoulders firmly, but not strong enough to damage her terribly, and moved her out of the way so he could see clearly without her in front of him. He took in the situation quickly, then moved carefully so the guard in the left room could not see him. He concentrated a moment, then activated his Charm gift, wresting control of the human peasant so he went and turned the lever to activate the door. Kain relaxed before his gaze went to the mist on the floor. Fueling his blood down a different magical path, he felt his body become insubstantial as he merged into the mist, heading passed the guard and out the door. Lara glared at him for his blatant use of supernatural powers and not relying on his wits. She wanted to make a scathing remark about it, but she realized if she had the ability, she would use it, and there were many other things Lara would rather be than a hypocrite.

She released a breath, slid into a crouch, and carefully moved passed the window and out the door. Kain stood leaning against the door, waiting for his errant mortal to get out into the room beyond. Once she had stood and brushed herself off, he stalked over to a large elevator and stepped on it, his weight causing it to click and whir as it prepared to descend. Lara hopped onto it as it sank into a large room with a huge machine above a lower level. Quickly heading around, they saw another lever. Lara pulled it experimentally, but it didn't move. Seeing the problem, Kain easily leaped over the edge and floated down to the lower level. He made a quick circuit of the room turning the switches on that activated the machine. Only when he had turned on the last one did the lever up where Lara was standing click. There was a low whirring followed by a metallic clicking as the machine started up. Lara quickly descended the ladder and stood next to Kain as a small, knee-high box with symbols across it was brought in on a conveyer belt and stopped in the center. The machine let out a high pitched whine as green light began coalescing into the box.

"What is that?" Lara inquired softly. The workers around them gave the two an odd look, but continued about their job.

"It's a glyph box, apparently being fueled."

The box turned green as he finished his sentence and the conveyer belt started again. The vampire easily jumped up on it and the human followed after, gazing around at the machine as if memorizing it. Her eyes narrowed at its construction, but as they entered a smaller side room, she jumped off the conveyer belt. The box rolled into an open hole, apparently to some part of the factory below. Kain had already walked out into an open area of the factory. Lara walked out after him and they found themselves standing in a sort of hall between two buildings, the one they had just left, and another. Lara made a soothing motion at Kain, seeing the building was blocked up by two metal panels set into the stone.

"Wait here and let me look around. I'll be back in a moment."

He raised an eyebrow at her audacity.

"Now you're the one telling me to wait here?" It was so ludicrous he almost found it amusing. She met his gaze evenly.

"I am obviously more experienced in espionage than you, and I can find my way around. I just want to see if there's a side doorway we can find our way into."

"Fine." Kain rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Have fun. I will be waiting when you return in defeat."

Lara sighed in annoyance before jogging lightly off. Kain cracked his knuckles, adjusted his gauntlets, and leaned back against the metal paneling. Unbeknownst to the vampire, within two guards were discussing a large object with a switch and if it was dangerous or not. The gruffer one advised against it, but the younger guard flipped the switch anyway.

A booming explosion brought Lara quickly back to the side of the building to see the metal paneling and a good portion of the stone had been blown out. Kain growled lowly from face-first on the ground and pushed himself up, shaking the dust and debris off his body. As he calmly adjusted his gauntlets again, he glared at Lara.

"That is the last time I listen to you, woman."

There were sudden shouts of surprise and both turned to see two guards race down the stairs toward them.

"I really do hate you, human."

"The feeling's mutual, vampire."

As one, Kain pulled back, his claws ready, and Lara pulled out her pistols. After a few moments and some gunshots, the two headed up to calmly step onto a gondola that was to take them to the main part of the factory. Lara settled down on one of the seats and Kain stood near the front, brooding. He glared at her from under his eyebrows while she staunchly ignored him.

Finally the gondola came to a halt in front of the main factory and Kain bounded from the tram to the platform much like a large predatory cat. Lara cautiously stepped out and watched as Kain stalked to the right side of the platform, grabbing onto a ladder and climbing upward. Lara headed over to the ladder to follow him. Three levels and the death of four female guards later, they stood at a large steel door. Lara quickly flipped the lever up and watched as the door slid away from them. Inside was another ladder and beyond that, a huge hallway like room with a grate over water. Four waterfalls, two on each side, coursed down the walls in a beautiful architecture design. Kain's eye twitched at the water before his gaze settled on two knights walking the length of the room. One of the knights noticed him and raced toward him. Kain gently pushed Lara back slightly and waited as the knight came up to him. The vampire easily caught the knight's feeble attacks before the armored man leaned back, panting heavily. Kain grinned maliciously, caught the knight by his throat, and tossed him down the shaft to the room below. By this time the other knight had noticed him, and Kain repeated the process. He dropped down to feed, then absconded with one of the knight's sword-axe weapons in tow. The two continued to a large elevator and headed up further into the factory.

The elevator brought them outside and they quickly traversed it, finding another one at the end of the path that took them down near the water. Lara sighed, annoyed.

"This place is a labyrinth."

Kain chuckled dryly. "This is nothing considering the slums of Meridian."

After a bit more, they found themselves in the final factory complex of the Industrial Quarter, and it was most obnoxiously wrought with hallways and closed doors. Finally climbing up the stairs to an open area, the two used a small train-like car armed with an explosive to blow a hole in the stone. After a quick jaunt through a cavern and the destruction of more than a few knights and guards, they finally arrived at a deeper part of the factory. Kain caught Lara by the shoulder, his eyes narrowing as he looked through one of the windows. Lara slid out of his grip and spotted what it was that drew his attention; inside the room were a guard, a glyph knight, and a tall male wearing a long black cape and steel armor.

"Sire!" the glyph knight cried. "A body! We found a body, sire!"

"It won't be the last," the male responded, his voice echoing strangely. "He is here. I sense the taint of his overwhelming arrogance. Call the guards in the power chamber. He must not be allowed to approach the Nexus Stone."

"Who is it, sire?" the human inquired worriedly.

"An old friend who will finally learn his place in the world at last. If you see or hear anything out of the ordinary, report to me at once."

The male moved out of sight range and Lara looked up at Kain to see his eyes were narrowed in rage.

"Who might he be?"

"I don't know," the vampire answered tersely. "He has been following me all night."

"And you haven't stopped him?" Lara raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"He's very good," was the short response. Kain threw out his power into a human worker, forcing him to open the door for the two. As soon as Kain had stepped it, he melted into his mist form and quickly snapped the neck of the guard. Lara followed after and emptied a pair of clips into the glyph knight. Lara stepped up to the body, looking down at it coldly.

"I suppose he won't be reporting to his 'sire' anytime soon."

"On the contrary, human," Kain responded, heading toward the door. "He can give this vampire a full report in hell once we send him to meet the human."

The two ran quickly up to another elevator that took them up one more floor and out into a huge open cavern with tracks along the floor. Following one of the trains that apparently carted material to and fro, they found one last elevator and took it to the final level. After heading through a shorter cavern, both finally ended in a large, open and clean area of the factory. Kain turned and walked down a flight of stairs to a large room with fires against the wall and a circular blue stone set into the floor. Stopping on it, he felt it shudder as it started to rise. He leaned out and caught Lara by the arm, bringing her onto the platform. It came to a stop in a circular room with a large machine above their head. In a round aura of power was a triangular golden and blue stone. Kain smirked as he started to reach for it.

"Behold, the great Kain, now a common thief," a voice purred out of the darkness. Kain's face whipped around to see the male who had been watching him all knight and he recognize him.

"Sebastion," Kain growled, "it is _you_ who has been following me."

"And how long it took you to discover it. My master sent me to prevent your meddling further. He had not been aware that you had company, of course," he shot a deadly look at Lara, "but I decide to take the liberty to end him of that problem as well. Now you will both die."

"Your master knows his days are numbered," Kain retorted, moving every so slightly so he stood somewhat between the vampire and the human. "I might have spared your life by asking that you join me, but I learned that lesson two hundred years ago. _You_ arranged the ambush that destroyed my arm. You sold yourself to our enemy."

"I dealt the blow that cost you the war. Glorious, was it not? So many kills so quickly, and all my doing." Sebastion sighed in pleasure at the memory.

"I never learned why."

"Did you think I would serve while you ruled Nosgoth?" Sebastion growled angrily. "_You_ and not _I_? The Sarafan Lord knows how to value me. I am to rule by his side and achieve what you never could."

Lara glanced around and noticed out of the corner of her eye a box-like room set at the top of the chamber. Inside, a human ran to a switch and pulled it, then pulled another one. The pedestal sank to the ground of the room and mist started streaming out of fissures in the walls.

"You fool!" Kain chuckled dryly. "Do you think that butcher will let you live one moment longer than he has need of you? I will save you from your disappointment, Sebastion, and kill you now."

"I have waited two hundred years for the pleasure of killing you with my own hands," Sebastion laughed. "While you have been sleeping, my powers have been increasing. You haven't the smallest chance of defeating me. Besides, I saw what you are capable of, you and that . . . _mortal_." He smirked. "I've been watching you, and, unlike Marcus, I had forewarning there would be two of you here." He reached back and pulled out a long sword, it's silver blade sweeping out with a serrated edge. It was nearly as long as he was tall, but Sebastion wielded it like it was a feather. Kain cracked his knuckles.

"This just got more interesting."

Sebastion lunged forward, the sword screaming as it sheered the air, and Kain instantly brought his gauntlets up to block the strike. The metal of his armor gave a groan in protest at the strength behind the strike. Lara quickly moved to where she could shoot the vampire and not worry about hitting her compatriot. Sebastion growled in fury as the metal bullets buried into his skin while he exchanged block and parry with Kain. He could feel his power grow to immeasurable heights, the pain flowing into his body and beginning to awaken his Dark Gifts. He pulled the blade back as red fire crackled across its length and slammed forward, hitting Kain who had been caught off-guard by the sudden change in tactics. Given the ability to finally get everything he had felt for the last two hundred years out on the object of his hatred, he lunged forward as Kain tried to regain his composure. Lara's eyes widened at the savagery of the attacks and she felt worry hit her as she saw Kain's armor was beginning to rend back and split. The mist that poured out of the walls was getting closer to the two, and she knew what the water would do to Kain. She sprinted closer to the fight and brought her pistols up to the back of Sebastion's head before unloading both clips. Sebastion let out an animalistic scream of pain and rage and swung around, his arm catching Lara and sending her back, sliding painfully across the floor. Sebastion spun and pounced on her, his claws wrapping around her throat and beginning to squeeze painfully. He released her throat with one hand as Kain coughed, shoving himself up. Sebastion's hand curled into a fist as he prepared to punch Lara in the gut.

"Any last words, human?" he snarled softly. Lara's eyes stayed firmly on his.

"Gun!" she managed out. Sebastion looked taken back for a second, but Kain understood. He grabbed her back, pulled the first weapon out he touched, and tossed it across to her. Lara's fingers found it and she smiled thinly as she recognized it: her shotgun. She brought it around and shot both barrels into Sebastion's body. At such close range, the explosion shoved his body back as the it punched through his armor. Lara stood, coughing a few times, but kept shooting up until the vampire was rammed against the wall. The mist poured over his body and Sebastion screamed in pain, but Lara kept firing, keeping him firmly in the steam.

Finally, his voice died out and Sebastion slumped forward. The mist moved on and Kain moved toward him cautiously.

"Tell me of the Nexus Stone and this portal," Kain demanded. "What is its purpose here? Speak, and I will spare your life."

Sebastion coughed a few times. "You lie in your throat and we both know it. You are going to kill me."

"Indulge me, then, before you die."

"I'll tell you so that I may see your face when you learn you are powerless, you cannot win, your death is inevitable." Sebastion moved away from the steam vents and Lara sat down heavily on the stone, relearning how to breathe. Sebastion continued.

"The Nexus Stone's portal leads to an ancient device deep underground that will spell your destruction, Kain. A new reign with being in Nosgoth."

"What is the purpose of this device? How will it serve the Sarafan Lord?"

Sebastion sighed. "Alas, he has not entrusted me with that knowledge. But soon everyone will know it. His plans are even now coming into fruition."

"Where is the device?" Kain pressed. "Where under the earth?"

"It lies beneath Meridian. Seek for it, if you like. I die happy in the knowledge that all your efforts will be wasted." He turned to look at Lara out of the corner of his eye. "I do hope he kills you. I look forward to meeting you again in whatever comes after this, human."

Seeing the vampire's body cease to function, Kain sighed.

"Oh, Sebastion, our destiny could have been glorious. The land was ours for the taking. History would have been rewritten in our image. But not everyone shared my vision. And now your time is up. Your death will only make me stronger. I hope that knowledge comforts you, in your grave."

Kain closed his eyes and extended his hand, feeling the energy of Sebastion's power rise out of his body and is consumed by Kain's own. He gripped his body in pain before it diminished leaving the feeling of greater power. Kain straightened and walked over to Lara. She looked up at him a moment. About to stand, she paused in surprise when he offered her a hand. She met his gaze a moment, and his gaze told her if she made anything of it, the offer would be revoked. Not saying anything, she calmly took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. He caught her up in his arms and jumped up to the platform that had rose during the fight and set her down again. He stepped up to the Nexus Stone and grabbed it, pulling it out of its place before setting it in a clip on his breastplate.

Abruptly, there was an explosion and the factory rocked on its base. Kain glanced around and Lara stiffened in worry. Another explosion sounded, sending the human flying out of his place above. The vampire turned to stare at his human compatriot and both realized what was going on: the factory was falling apart. Kain quickly picked Lara up and jumped to where the human had been, looking around for an escape. None was to be found.

The factory rocked again, and Lara's head was painful smashed against the wall. She hissed slightly and Kain looked down at her, assessing the damage in an instant. When he knew it wasn't fatal, he pulled her closer to his body and moved away from falling machine parts. Lara's vision swam before fading into darkness and Kain retained consciousness long enough to keep Lara away from the greatest part of the explosions.

"Awaken," a voice gently said. Lara blinked awake slowly. Above her was a green-skinned face. Vorador helped her sit up. She looked over to find herself sitting on a sarcophagus top, Kain next to her. His eyes were tightly shut, and multiple burn wounds abound across his body.

"Is he alive?" Lara asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"Yes," Vorador answered. "When the factory met its untimely end, one of our vampires in the area found you two and brought you in."

Lara rubbed the back of her head. "I remember the entire place going up. How am I still alive?"

Vorador touched Kain's arm.

"It seemed he decided you were worth saving. It appears from the damage to his back that he kept you shielded from most of the beating."

Lara's eyes widened. "He . . . did that?"

Vorador chuckled. "I would never have thought him capable of such compassion. Perhaps it is more that he respects you. I do not know, nor do I ever wish to understand his mind. Come, you must wish to bathe and clean yourself up."

Lara slid slowly off the sarcophagus, then turned back.

"Will he be all right?"

"Of course. Our bodies can mend very quickly. He will awaken within an hour or so. Come."

Lara followed the vampire to have a well-deserved bath.

Kain blinked awake slowly, feeling the aches across his body.

"You are welcome back," Umah greeted from above him. "How do you feel?"

Kain sat up stiffly, a hand going to his chest. "A little better than dead. How did I come here? And where is Lara?"

"You are fortunate," Vorador stated from nearby. "One of our vampires saw you thrown from the roof of the factory as it was destroyed. He carried you here. The Sarafan were too occupied to notice you. As for your human compatriot, she is currently freshening up. She woke only about twenty minutes ago." He smirked, pointing to the gem on Kain's armor. "I see you have the Nexus Stone."

"And I see that you were courteous enough not to relieve me of it while I lay unconscious. We met another old friend, a vampire guarding it. Before I killed him, he told me something . . . unsettling. He spoke of an ancient device underground that will bring about victory for the Sarafan Lord. What do you know of this, Vorador?"

The ancient vampire considered the information carefully.

"I have heard tell of strange discoveries deep underground. Ancient legends speak of huge machines deep in the earth, left behind by the guards in eons passed. And I know the one who can tell us the truth of this matter. She is a Seer, a being said to be older even than I. We are fortunate in that she owes me a favor. Go to her, Kain, and learn what she knows."

"Go to her?" Kain repeated incredulously. "This city is a walled fortress. How do you propose I get out? And I suppose you will beset me with requests to take that irritating woman with me."

Vorador shook his head. "Not this time, Kain. As strong as she is, I doubt her ability to survive this road. Take her only if you want to watch over her and care for her. As for getting out, there is a secret way out of the city. I will show it to you. You may follow the canyon that leads north to her abode. The way will not be easy. Strange beasts roam outside the city, preying on travelers. The people call them demons."

"I believe I have met one of these already. I hope your Seer's knowledge is worth the risk. In the meantime, where is Lara?"

"She is in one of the private chambers." Vorador raised a claw and one of the male vampires came up to his side.

"Show our guest to the human, please."

"Yes, sire."

Kain was led into the back halls and to one of the side doors. The vampire guide quickly retreated and Kain knocked once on the door before entering. Lara straightened after have dried herself off completely, a towel wrapped around her body, her hair unbraided and down across her back. She looked at Kain expectantly as he studied her a moment.

"Yes?"

Kain simply walked to the bed and set her backpack down on it. He turned to her.

"Get ready. We leave in an hour. We're leaving the city."

He turned and headed out of the room. Lara looked at her backpack a long moment before a small smile flitted across her face. Her situation was beginning to look up.


End file.
